Metallix the Metal Sonic
Metallix the Metal Sonic is an elite Freedom Fighter and Bowser Jr.'s creation and friend. His programmings view to serve the 2 most important Freedom Fighters, Sonic and Sally, but Bowser Jr. also gave him the ability to follow his own goals, such as gaining a soul. Appearance Metallix was created in the image of Sonic the Hedgehog and is thus mostly built of blue metal. His muzzle, chest and arms, however, are peach colored, mostly to match Sonic's. His head has metal fins resembling Sonic's quills and a pair of triangular "ears." His hands are made of silvery metal, and he has red feet with white stripes designed to resemble Sonic's shoes. He has optic sensors with black sclera and red irises. After gaining 7 Chaos Emeralds, though, his appearance changed. Metallix now resembles one of his "Sonic the Comic" counterparts, who resembles Mecha Sonic from "Sonic 3 and Knuckles" Biography Metallix was built by Bowser Jr. for the sole purpose of assisting the Freedom Fighters. He was unleashed, apparently prematurely, to save Sally from being roboticized after she was fooled by Eggman. He was, however, given a free will, as well as the ability to copy any kind of data. Bowser Jr. told Metallix that Sonic and Sally have something called "soul", giving Metallix the desire of having a soul of his own. He also told Metallix about the Genesis Waves. A notable event was Metallix' battle with Universalamander, which reveals some lore to Metallix. It is revealed that Metallix was originally made to destroy Mario, along another robot, which was resembling Sally, and that Bowser Jr. was researching on Sonic and Sally ever since he befriended them, which, according to Metallix, was shortly after they were born. At the beginning of the Eggman War, Metallix was repurposed, and the Sally-resembling robot was abandoned. For that battle, Metallix incorporated in his body 7 Chaos Emeralds, achieving the goal Bowser Jr. originally wanted Metallix to achieve: becoming the ultimate robot, so he would be able to kill Mario. Right afterwards, he used his newly-found power to destroy Universalamander. Personality Metallix doesn't has much of a personality, except pure obedience to his creator, to which he addresses with "Lord Junior", and a curiosity to learn about things beyond what he knows. Sally learns during his battle with Universalamander that Metallix fears power, despite the fact that he's purposed to become the ultimate robot. He shows himself to be caring for his friends, as his fear of power is identical with his fear of betraying his friends. Powers and abilities Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic the Hedgehog, Metallix was made to copy Sonic's every ability, including his speed and power. Metallix shares Sonic's super speed, which he can achieve using a powerful jet engine-based propulsion system. With this system, Metallix is able to beat Sonic's acceleration, who can instantly accelerate to the speed of sound, and equal Sonic's speed; he is even able to surpass the speed of Sonic, whose highest known top speed is Mach 5. Even then, Metallix can take his speed even further. By overloading his circuits, Metallix is able to quadruple his speed for a limited time. Using certain techniques, he can even achieve light-speed momentarily. In addition, Metallix also has Sonic's astounding kineticism, precision and reaction time to match his speed. He has profound acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. Metallix has both impressive durability and physical strength. His frame consists of monocoque titanium that makes him highly resistant to damage, and he has enough strength to tear his own frame apart by hand. In addition, Metallix comes equipped with several extra abilities due to his mechanoid form. These include telescopically extendable limbs, the ability to generate a seemingly impenetrable force-field, and sufficiently sharp claws. Metallix can even channel internal radioactive force within him to produce powerful energy surges, and, when accelerating to maximum speed, surround himself in an energy field that lets him penetrate any substance caught in his path. Plus, by utilizing his jet engine, Metallix can achieve high-speed flight in any environment. Metallix's arguably most impressive skill is his ability to replicate the abilities and skills of others. By scanning and copying another being's life data, be it either robots or organic creatures, Metallix can immediately and flawlessly mimic other people's skills and abilities, an example being when Sonic accidentally fish a Jaws Badnik, as Metallix, while he gave the alarm, he also copied data from Jaws, learning how to swim. Being a robotic clone of Sonic, Metallix can imitate several of Sonic's signature techniques. The most prominent of these include Sonic's core offensive maneuver: the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Metallix can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed. Highly adept in Sonic's usage of this technique, Metallix can utilize several variants of the Spin Attack for both ground and aerial maneuvers, including the Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Homing Attack and the Light Speed Attack. After copying data from the Sword of Chaos, and absorbing 7 Chaos Emeralds, Metallix became near-omnipotent. Relationships Bowser Jr. Metallix has a high respect towards his creator, Bowser Jr., as he addresses towards him with "Lord Junior". They would often have talks alone, as good friends, occasions on which he can learn about things most robots can't understand, such as souls and Genesis Waves. Despite Metallix's respect towards him, Bowser Jr. sees him as his equal rather than a subordinate. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is Metallix's organic template. Metallix would often assist Sonic on missions. Metallix believes Sonic and Sally are into an "opposite gender attraction". Sally Acorn Metallix is obediant towards Sally unless Bowser Jr. tells him otherwise, an example being going to rescue her against her will, but then accepting his punishment. According to Metallix, Sally is very important for Sonic, as "protecting her will protect Sonic's soul". He even goes far enough to say that Sonic and Sally are into an "opposite gender attraction". Antoine D'Colette Not much is known about Metallix's relationship with Antoine, only that Metallix knows that Antoine is a general. Dr. Eggman Metallix has a desire to do as much harm to Eggman as possible. It is unknown if it is because he was built to be an exact copy of Sonic or because of his respect towards Bowser Jr., but the second option is more probable. Trivia * A theory among fans says that the Metal Sonic is a roboticized Sonic from a timeline in which Eggman managed to defeat Sonic, and then sent him to help his past self. Indeed, Metallix resembles a version of Cyborg Sonic from "Sonic Boom", the only differences being that Metallix has Sonic's Archie counterpart as a template and has red eyes. ** Metallix also bears a strong resemblance to his Super Mario Bros. Z, the only difference being that NEO! Metallix is good, while SMBZ! Metallix is evil. * Bowser Jr. aims for Metallix to be the perfect balance between organics and robotics. * Metallix believes Bowser Jr. can predict future. * Although SEGA Mandates claim there can only be one Metal Sonic, and that one must work for Eggman, Metallix still exists, for the following reasons: *# "Freedom Fighters NEO" takes place in an Alternate Universe created by a fan. *# It is in Bowser Jr's nature to cheat the rules of reality ever since the Super Genesis Wave. * Metallix likes memes. Evidence is making a parody of the "THIS IS SPARTA!" meme while confronting Scratch and Grounder for the first time,Scratch: "This is impossible! This is madness!" Metallix: "Madness? THIS IS KNOTHOLE!" , having a power level of 9999, which is over 9000, and his catchphrase, "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" being popular among the fanbase. References